


Just A Little Taste

by latinaeinstein (oneforyourfire)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/latinaeinstein
Summary: Tao always toes at boundaries, makes Joonmyun want to cross lines, too





	Just A Little Taste

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 fic

Tao stumbles in after him, completely nude, completely solemn. His hand smacks against the shower curtain, startling Joonmyun. The water is already streaming—hard, loud, hot—as Tao squeezes in _right_ beside him (The tub is big enough for that to not be necessary, but Tao, Tao always toes at boundaries, makes Joonmyun want to cross lines, too). It’s hardly the first time, but Joonmyun swallows hard nonetheless, dazed eyes sweeping quickly over Tao, over the promising strength of his arms, the breadth of his shoulders, the taper of his waist, the thickness of his thighs.

Tao’s body—broad, firm, powerful, fucking _beautiful_ —was made to be admired. And with the water pounding against the tiles, collecting on Tao’s dark eyelashes and his golden hair—plastering it to his forehead—Joonmyun can’t help but admire. _Want_.

The official reason is something about shower ghosts and then a vague gesture with his hands at Sehun's teasing retort as Tao had argued that it was better for the environment, more economical too. And he just—he just doesn’t like to be _alone_ and that’s not—that’s not that big a deal, why are they— _hyung, please_. (And Joonmyun, Joonmyun is always helpless to resist direct appeals).

And Tao—Tao knows what he’s doing. Knows the effect he has on the others. On _Joonmyun_. Joonmyun resents the provocation, but Tao’s smile is soft in the thick shower steam, and he looks impossibly young, impossibly innocent, something to protect, something to _keep_. And Joonmyun tries to blink away the spike of heat. Sucks his lower lip into his mouth to stare over Tao’s head instead.

“Thank you, hyung,” and Tao’s turning him around none too gently. Joonmyun’s hands clap in front of him as he lets out this surprised squawk. Tao tugs him closer, wrapping muscled arms around his chest. Joonmyun’s chin knocks against his collarbone, and then his head is lolling back with a faint sigh as Tao’s fingers—calloused, warm, thick, insistent—work at the knots on his shoulders.

Joonmyun breathes Tao’s name, and his fingers slide down the white tile with a soft, terribly needy sound of approval.

“Mama,” Tao murmurs, voice soft but echoing. “Exo’s _Mama_. So, so tense because you take such good care of us.”

Joonmyun doesn’t balk. Not like he used to. Just stiffens slightly, and Tao laughs. It’s high-pitched, breathy, breaking off in a tiny hiccup, and it rings almost hauntingly off the shower tiles. Another drag of Tao’s thumb, and Joonmyun is softening anew.

“I’m not a girl,” Joonmyun counters breathily nonetheless. Tao smiles against the crown of his head. And he’s so _tall_ , and he’s so _close_ —much too close—slick, firm skin pressing against his.

“I _know_ ,” he hums. “It’s just—you’re so _good_ to me, hyung. Like a _Mama_. My _Mama_.”

It’s emasculating, but sweet. And Joonmyun voices his disapproval with another soft grunt.

“Or Daddy?” he offers. “Do you like Daddy better?” And there’s heat in his voice, an uncharacteristic rasp.

Joonmyun groans, moans almost, as the proposal is coupled with a particularly delicious caress, thumb digging into a knob in his spine. And Tao’s other hand smooths over his side, gripping hard to hold him steady. Joonmyun melts into the touch, whimpering, fingernails squeaking over white ceramic, scraping over grout.

And the next words are spoken against his throat. “Daddy,” Tao repeats. And there’s another flash of heat as fingernails scrape along the muscles of his back. And there’s a forbidden thrill in it, the way it seems to drip out of Tao’s mouth, drip over Joonmyun’s skin.

“Tao, we're not—ah—actually saving water‐saving—tiiiiiiime.” His protest is weak, reedy as Tao's palm skitters along the dip of his spine.

Tao hums in acknowledgement. Rubs circles into his hipbone. Drags his knuckles across the small of Joonmyun’s back.

“The others, they—they’re—we should stop—”

But Tao’s hand—so, _so_ bold—curls just briefly, just barely around his ass. Joonmyun jerks forward. To keep from arching back.

“Tao,” he groans. In reverence. In warning.

“Yes, yes,” Tao says then. “Let’s—let’s clean you up. Let me—let me just _help_.” He reaches around Joonmyun’s waist for the body wash.

 

Tao forgoes a sponge. Using the palm of his hands to rub the body wash directly into Joonmyun’s skin. Taking care of him, he insists. Doing all the work. So just relax, _Daddy_. Let your dongsaeng look after you for a change.

So Joonmyun does. Or _tries_. Compliant, breathless, he stays completely still, _thrums_.

And Tao presses down on his tense shoulders. Glides over his back. Scrubs insistently against his chest. Rubs over his navel. He lingers the longest at the jut of his hipbone, the seam of his thigh.

Joonmyun's muscles go lax even as heat pure _want_ pulses downward.

And Joonmyun is hard from it, body quivering with arousal from the promise of filthier touches, hotter presses.

“Front,” Tao murmurs, pausing to kiss his neck. Joonmyun shudders.

And Tao manhandles him once more. Turns him easily.

Tao’s lip is caught between his teeth, his eyes dark.

And Joonmyun knows he can see it, stares for a beat too long at Joonmyun’s shameful, unintentional erection.

 

And Tao is direct provocation, but innocence, too. The purest, most beautiful thing, and Joonmyun turns his head away, drops his chin in shame. But he doesn’t miss the heat in Tao’s dark eyes.

Tao drops all pretenses then as he drops the body wash—Minseok’s, strawberries and cream. It crashes against the lip of the tub.

Joonmyun looks up, catches Tao’s eyes as the younger moves closer, presses tight— _right_ against him, thigh against his, chest brushing his shoulder. Tao looms heavy, leans down to hum against his wet, trembling skin.

“So good.” Tao’s lips drag across his goosebumped skin, and Joonmyun is in a haze, doesn’t have it in him to protest as his cock drags across Tao’s thigh, as Tao’s own whispers against his navel. “ _Daddy_ is so good.”

And then Tao’s hand—bold, _emboldened_ —grips, _strokes_.

This is a line crossed, he thinks dimly. This is—this can't be _right_ , real. It’s a haze. The thick white steam, the thick white noise like the blurr of a shameful wet dream. An exquisitely beautiful fantasy.

Tao’s hand is larger than his. Fingers thicker, longer, calloused. And his touch—his stroke—is just slightly too soft, just slightly too slow. Joonmyun lets out this whine of Tao’s name, fucking upward mindlessly. And Tao quickens, tightens as Joonmyun arches, bucks towards the skilled touch. There’s an exquisite ache in his bones, an exquisite pleasure in his veins

Joonmyun’s head rolls forward until it lands against Tao’s neck, and his moans—breathy, barely there things—ghost over Tao’s warm, tan, slick skin. Joonmyun mouths idly. Lips grazing.

Tao shivers but continues. Thumbs at the underside of his cock, circles the moisture collecting on the tip.

Joonmyun moans loudly as he bows, bites down, and Tao shudders. Full body and intense. And long, strong fingers are tangling in Joonmyun’s hair, urging him harder as Tao's other hand—his beautiful, perfect, other hand—continues to jerk him off. Joonmyun complies easily, sucking, scraping, licking.

And as the water swallows his breathy moans, Tao whispers to him in Mandarin. Something filthy or something affectionate. Based on the tone, the reverence with which he murmurs the words. Probably both.

Tao noses at his cheek, puffs out another “Daddy,” and there’s a white hot jolt, a helpless jerk, a desperate moan. Joonmyun shivers, whimpers.

“ _Fuck_ don’t—don’t say that,” he manages breathlessly.

“Because you like it?” Tao smiles, skimming at the seam of his balls. Joonmyun’s eyes clench shut with pleasure.

“ _Yes_ but I’m not—it’s not—”

“I _like_ it,” Tao insists. “ _You_ like it. And I want to, _Daddy_. I _want_ to.”

Joonmyun trembles once more.

“ _Fuck_ , Tao. Just—fuck—just say it again.”

“Daddy,” Tao breathes easily, hotly against the shell of his ear. And he kisses him. Arms bracketing his shoulders, caging him, but it’s so sweet, soft, his tongue teasing against the seam of his lips, his lips urging his own open, tongue caressing in a dizzying, tender press and retreat.

Tao bites on his bottom lip, and Joonmyun blinks his eyes open with a groan.

“I _want_ to,” Tao repeats.

And he has to be imagining it, _has_ to, because this is too perfect. This is what he wants. What he’s been jerking off to for _months_. As Tao licks at his jawline, drops to his knees.

“I _want_ to,” he insists, anticipating Joonmyun’s weak protest, making it catch in his throat as he sucks at Joonmyun’s navel. His tongue swirls deliciously, his damp strands tickling at Joonmyun’s stomach. Joonmyun’s cock brushes against Tao’s collarbone, and he moans. “Will you let me?”

And Joonmyun’s always helpless to resist direct appeals. And he _wants_ , too. Wants so fucking badly.

“Please,” he groans.

Tao shifts, gripping his hips. Joonmyun’s ass brushes against the shower faucet as Tao takes his first experimental lick. A lingering brush of his tongue from base to tip, where he laps obscenely, and Joonmyun’s head crashes back hard as his eyes clench tight with a reverent curse.

And he doesn’t quite know where to put his hands, so he tangles them in Tao’s damp, golden hair. Urges him again, harder, _fuck_ ,please. The younger complies with another moaned “Daddy,” gliding down to take just the tip into his mouth with a hum. And Joonmyun tugs, helplessly, arching. Tao lets out the filthiest, breathiest moan.

The water runs in rivulets down his back as Tao takes him further into mouth. His tongue curls perfectly around him, sloppy, eager, dragging hot and wet as Joonmyun presses deeper into that perfect velvet warmth.

Tao gags, pulls back, and Joonmyun apologizes breathlessly, fingernails scraping against Tao’s scalp as he bows.

“Look at me,” Tao urges in a rasp, flicking his tongue at the slit of his cock. “Daddy, look at me, _please_.

Joonmyun does. Blinks his eyes open. Fights the urge to roll his eyes back into his skull at the molten, mounting pleasure as Tao drags his plush lips—slick, swollen, so fucking _soft_ —along the crown of his cock, fucking _preening_ at the attention.

“ _Watch_ ,” he reminds him, shifting, lips curling against the sharp jut of his hipbone. Joonmyun thrusts upward, mindless, helpless. “Watch me suck you off, _Daddy_. _Promise_ you’ll keep your eyes open.”

“I promise,” Joonmyun gasps, watching with hooded eyes. “I promise, Tao.”

Tao’s sharp eyes crinkle at the corners and his eyebrows soften and his lips curl and his mouth whispers over pulsing flesh and he’s _smiling_ , smiling against Joonmyun’s cock. Joonmyun thumbs affectionate and shaky and clumsy at the bangs falling into Tao’s eyes, the younger arching towards the touch. They crease in concentration again as Tao gets back to work.

He licks smooth and obscene along the underside of Joonmyun cock, tonguing in a slow, succulent drag as he meets Joonmyun’s eyes.

Joonmyun tugs on his hair, and Tao moans, glides forward. His hands come up, forcing Joonmyun back, making him crash against the wall.

Tao is stronger than him, holding his hips steady as he drags his perfect tongue, his perfect lips, his perfect mouth against every inch of his cock. Tao sets the pace. Slow. Exquisite. And Joonmyun moans his name, trembles as his fist crashes against the shower wall.

He watches Tao, helpless to do anything else. The way the steam halos his bobbing form. The way his eyelashes flutter with every slow, purposeful descent. The way his eyes twinkle, burn up at him. The way his lips look suctioned tight around Joonmyun’s cock.

“Daddy,” he breathes out once more, disengaging with a filthy pop. “You can—you can fuck my mouth.” And his mouth is so warm, so wet, so _welcoming_ as the relaxes his throat.

Joonmyun takes him up on his offer with a gentle push of his hips. Fucking forward in tiny jerks that have the younger gasping, nails scraping red lines down his thighs.

Joonmyun fights to keep his knees from buckling as a hand flutters over his balls, massaging. He bucks upwards with another moan. Faster, harder. But it just makes Tao moan against him. Dazed, he watches as one of Tao’s falls between his own legs to touch himself. Hurried, desperate.

“Fuck,” Joonmyun groans, petting over Tao’s cheekbones, holding him as he surges forward, rhythm sloppier as he stumbles towards orgasm. “Tao, _fuck_.”

Tao whimpers in between thrusts, eyes almost challenging him to go harder, go faster as they burn up at him beneath his heavy eyelashes.

Tao pulls away to suck along his thighs, lick along his balls. Downright sinful as he curls his tongue, hums about how good it feels to have him in his mouth.

“Is it good?” he whispers, voice all raspy and hot and affected. “Is it helping you relax?”

And every muscle is tense, strained, every nerve screaming from pleasure, but “Yes _yes_ ,” he gasps out. “Yes, Tao. It's fu—uck. So, _so_ good.”

Tao hums, paints his lips with the precome pearling at the tip. “Mmmm, Daddy. In my mouth.”

Tao sucks just the tip back into his mouth, sucks hard as he _purrs_. And Joonmyun comes. Hard. Trembling. Panting Tao’s name.

Joonmyun tugs him up by the strands, kisses him sloppy and needy in gratitude, a pleasant thrum in his veins as Tao complies easily, hungrily. And it’s Tao’s turn to crash against the shower tiles, Tao’s turn to whimper into his mouth as Joonmyun fists him.

“Daddy,” he whimpers, and _fuck_ , Joonmyun kisses him to shut him up, tasting his every broken breathy sound, dragging them out deliberately as he caresses.

Tight, fast, just how Joonmyun likes. But Tao, Tao seems to like it, too. Too strung out to kiss properly, he lolls forward to suck at his collarbone.

Joonmyun flicks his wrist, traces a vein, and Tao lets out the softest, pitchiest little sound as he seizes suddenly. Joonmyun pulls away as Tao’s face scrunches, body tenses with orgasm, painting across his still-stroking fingers, across Joonmyun’s own stomach. Panting, he rinses, watches Tao’s release wash down the drain.

 

Tao’s smile, when he recovers, is shy. _Actually_ shy, not coyly self aware, not deliberately sexually, and it endears him. Makes Joonmyun’s chest ache. Reminds Joonmyun that Tao’s the youngest, the neediest. And _fuck_ Tao wanted, but maybe _maybe_ —

“Was that okay?” Tao whispers, melting forward to press their foreheads together. “Was that good?”

Joonmyun swallows thickly. Chokes as he thinks of the consequences.

And Tao tenses, curling in on himself as he curls suddenly away. And the bath tub is big, but not big enough, not with Joonmyun’s hands still on his waist.

“Tao,” Joonmyun reassures him, voice thick.

But Tao shakes his head. The water droplets shake off his forehead. Fall into his eyes. He looks near tears. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I thought maybe—I hoped, but I’m sorry.”

“No, _no_ , Tao” Joonmyun counters. Definite. Unwavering. “That was—that was definitely okay.” He drags him forward for another kiss, and Tao melts into it almost instantly with a soft sigh. Lazy and soft, Joonmyun’s wraps his arms around Tao’s waist as he licks along his teeth.

On the other side of the door, Chanyeol screams about needing to take a leak.


End file.
